smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame Episode 10: Shiveria
We’re finally back ￼ Day 11 The Odyssey Lands Everyone comes out in winter clothing Newcomers: Every Hero New York Related Cappy: NOW THIS SOME BLIZZARD! Let’s not dillydally! Everyone moves along Above the Ice Wall Mario: (Glove And Boots) This is stupid! I’m making snow angels! Mario hops onto the snow but it is a hole to the Shiveria town screaming Shiverian: Eek! You scared us! Mario: (Glove And Boots) out "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!? Luigi: There’s something Down there! Mario: Everyone Down the hole! Everyone jumps into the hole and lands Mario: (Gloves And Boots) Hey Mario! I found this power moon in the back left corner! Shiverian: Welcome To Shiveria. The Koopa troopa stoke our racing prize, the Frost-Frosted Cake! (There was a moment of silence then the tunes start laughing.) Johnny T: Ooh, You’re in big trouble now. Shiverian: As if that weren’t bad enough, he blocked the entrance to Are race track! Laughing stops Shiverian: We need Power moons to get back in! Genie: You want racing back? Then you got it! Wild-Chill Cavern Woody: Now this some bitch! Mario captures a Ty-Foo and blows to get the power moon atop a blustery arch After the goons are taken care of, their deaths trigger The gusty barrier to pop out a power moon One barrier opens Everyone goes into the pipe and some don’t, the half teleports and flies Cappy: The energy of power moons seems to open those barriers The icicle cavern Sam: Watch your step! This’s gonna get slippery Mario captures a goomba and stacks on the other 3 to break an ice wall to reveal a power moon then he catches it and then hops on 3 more to walk in circle for the icicles to drop and ground pounds the goombas making the giant icicle to drop to reveal another power moon and he grabs it and triggers another barrier to open The Hollow Crevasse Bitefrosts stalk their move and thrust upwards to chomp Jackie and woody shoots the bitefrost Woody: Those might be the rarest predators next to the yautja! After everyone gets the moon shards, Hilda gets the treasure in the ice wall finding a power moon and the other one opens a barrier Cappy: One to go! Snowy Mountain On second thought let’s just cut the chase On top we see the broodals Mario: God... Damnit! Do they ever give up?! Rango: We got the frost frosted cake! Topper: Junior was pissed about it. Reckon we got them the best one, though. So basically the battle from lake Lamode repeats itself but it’s different Spawn gets out two guns and fires rapidly at Rango The other 3 Broodals: Motherfucker! Topper approach to KOMBAT But Peter tosses a ghost trap which opens and stuns him Spider-Man shoots web at Harriet and traps him/her inside it. He jumps up and swings the webbed rabbit everywhere until it starts to break, and Harriet gets nauseous. Spider-Man then kicks her all over the place, with every hit leading to webbing in parts of her, as well as multiple ribs being broken. Afterwards, Spider-Man kicks the trapped bunny off of the webs and back into the battleground, as well as breaking their spine. Sara enlarges a claw from the Witchblade before the screen turns white and we enter in a black background as Sara turns her cloak into hooks, breaking the ribs and pulling the foe over. She then grabs spewart, crushing the windpipe as she flies up, and then dragged him around into the ground. She then fired a fireball from the Witchblade which knocked out spewart and caused it to fall to the ground. Sara then flies back as the screen fades red, showing him back on the arena. Mario: YES! YES! THOSE BASTARDS GOT THEIR MEDICINE! Mario gets the Power Moon causing the last barrier To Be Continued Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame